


Something Significant

by golari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami is ridiculous, Drinking, F/F, Korra is a bartender, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golari/pseuds/golari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>metalwarrior22 asked: "Idk if you're still taking prompts, but I once saw a text post of a table full of guys and a girl. All the guys are hitting on the pretty waitress but in the end it's the polite girl in the group that ends up with the pretty waitress' phone number. I was thinking Korrasami with Korra being the waitress bc she dated the whole krew at one point or another. As for more than two guys (Mako and Bolin) I don't know who else they could be :P"<br/>--<br/>It’s technically my birthday now and I am feeling significantly less terrible, so have a gift from me!<br/>I knew I had read this text post before, but I couldn’t quite remember it and when I wrote this I was on a plane and couldn’t actually look it up. So I’m sorry if this isn’t quite what you were looking for, but I hope it’s entertaining anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Significant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalWarrior22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/gifts).



The restaurant was actually kind of nicer than I expected; at least for a place that the guys frequented, anyway.

I figured that a place called “Kwong’s Grille” would have been some sort of sports bar, or something. A place clean enough for Wu, hipster enough for Iroh, cheap enough for Mako and served somewhat edible food for Bolin. So when I walked in I was surprised to find that Kwong’s Grille was actually kind of… put together. There were black, cloth napkins and white menus without pictures. There were plush barstools uniformly pushed up to a slate colored bar, with enough liquor to drown the entire city behind it. It must have been that extra “e” in “Grille”. It’s where all the class came from.

But just because Kwong’s Grille wasn’t a _total_ shithole didn’t mean I was happy to be there. Wu had been hounding me for weeks though, and after the week I’d had, I could definitely have used a drink, and I figured one Happy Hour with the guys couldn’t hurt.

“Asami! Over here!” Mako called as he waved at me from a high top close to the bar, and I made my way over.

“Oh my god, you _actually came_ ,” Wu squealed as he pulled out the chair next to him in invitation.

I slid into the seat. “I _actually came_ ,” I mimicked with a smirk. “Now who’s buying the first round?”

“That’d be Iroh,” Mako said, nodding towards him. “He bet Bolin a round you wouldn’t show.”

Iroh groaned. “I thought it was a pretty safe bet.”

I laughed. “To be fair, I would have too.”

Bolin grinned around a mouthful of bread, reaching into the basket for another roll. “Yeeeesssshh!” He swallowed thickly as he pumped his fist in celebration. “One of those strawberry slushies, please!”

“A strawberry daiquiri, I keep telling you,” an amused voice behind the bar tells him. “If I have to keep stocking strawberries just for you, at least learn the name of the drink, will you?”

The bartender was walking out from behind the bar, carrying another basket of rolls. She’s pretty—her black t-shirt hugs her body in all the right ways and there’s a bold tattoo on her dark skin peeking out from under her sleeve. But as soon as her eyes flicked to mine, she wasn’t just pretty anymore. She was _gorgeous_. He mouth curled into a small, almost secretive grin and the different fractals of blue in her eyes sparkled with mirth.

She slid the basket across the table and Bolin looked positively delighted. “Ohhh my god, I love you. Did you know that? Seriously Korra, love of my life.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Korra said wryly as she picked up his empty basket. “I can’t wait to hear what you’re going to say when I bring you your burger later.”

Wu eyed Bolin with thinly veiled disgust. “He’ll probably ask for extra ketchup.”

“So that’s a strawberry slushie for the man-child, the shittiest beer on tap for Mako, a Moscow mule for Iroh, and a vodka cranberry for Wu?”

I raise my eyebrows in mild surprise. “I guess they really _do_ come here often.”

Mako cleared his throat. “Asami, this is Korra. She plays on my club team.”

“And is our incredible, perfect, waitress!” Bolin interjected.

Mako rolled his eyes and continued, “Korra, this is Asami, our boss.”

“Nice to meet you,” Korra said, extending her hand towards me. “And yeah, they come here pretty often.”

I took her hand. Her grip was firm and warm and I probably linger in the handshake just a second too long. “Nice to meet one of the players that has carried Mako to victory all those times.”

Korra laughed, loudly and freely, and I can’t help but smile in return. “I like her, you guys should bring her more often.”

“Korra carries the whole team, isn’t that right, Korra?” Iroh says dully, leaning back in his chair and slinging an arm over the back of it.

Korra shrugged, either not noticing or deliberately ignoring Iroh’s awkward bravado. “Nah, everybody’s great. Even Mako.” I have seen my fair share of false humility in the business world, but Korra’s words didn’t carry a drop of insincerity in them, which was almost startling. She turned to me. “So I know their order by heart, but what about yours?” she asks.

I blinked, caught off guard. “Um, I hadn’t actually thought about it. Do you want to surprise me?”

Korra tilted her head, studying me. “What are you in the mood for?”

I thought about the week I’d had, and the contracts that had yet to be reviewed waiting on my desk. I sighed. “Something simple, but _significant_.”

Korra quirked her mouth into her endearing, crooked smile. “I can do that. Be right back!”

Once Korra had returned to the bar, Iroh sighed. “She is so hot,” he said, a little bitterly.

“Why don’t you ask her out instead of just flirting with her?” I asked, unable to keep my own bitterness out of my voice.

Iroh frowned. “I have. That woman is uncrackable. Maybe she’s a lesbian.”

Bolin shook his head. “She’s not though, Mako made out with her after you guys won that tournament, didn’t you?”

Mako blushed but couldn’t suppress a small, pleased smile when he stammered, “Ah—uh, yeah, we did. But that’s all it was, she turned me down when I asked her out on a date later.”

“I can’t imagine what her deal is,” Wu said haughtingly, “she’s turned me down too and—”

“Shut up, Wu,” Mako said, exasperatedly.

“Yeah, shut up, Wu,” Iroh echoed.

Wu crossed his arms and huffed. “Well _fine_.”

Korra returned, carrying a tray full of drinks. After she had served everyone—and added yet _another_ basket of rolls to the table—she set the last glass down in front of me. “Something _significant_ , as requested.”

It was a light amber color, tinged with red from the muddled cherry at the bottom. I gave Korra a skeptical look as I picked up the glass and made of show of inspecting the drink. Korra smiled as she watched me, her eyes drifting to my mouth as I brought the glass to my lips.

It was rich, a little sweet and tinged with lemon. I licked my lips and Korra followed the motion. “Oh, whiskey, good choice. What else?” I asked.

Korra tilted her head. “A stiletto. Whiskey, amaretto and lemon.” 

“It’s delicious.”

Korra’s grin grew wider. “I’m glad you like it.”

We ordered a few appetizers to share—except for Bolin, who ordered some ridiculously huge burger with bacon jam and extra ketchup to go with his fries—and I started to loosen up a bit. It was nice, actually. I know I can sometimes be stiff and aloof at the office, but the guys have never held it against me. After a few drinks my “I’m your boss” vibe sort of naturally fell away, and I couldn’t help but get swept up in their infectious laughter and irreverence. It was everything I didn’t know I needed.

“Okay, okay, but why do I get killed _every_ time?” Wu squawked indignantly.

“Because no one wants to fuck or marry you,” Iroh said seriously. “It’s your turn, Asami. Let me think of a good one…”

I giggled, my face feeling hot as I sipped my drink—a manhattan this time, thanks to Korra. “Alright Wu, I’ll pick you to fuck this time. Go ahead Iroh, make Wu one of the options.”

Iroh grinned. “Fine. Fuck, marry, kill: Wu, Bolin and… Korra.”

I gulped my cocktail a little harder than I meant to. “Pfffft—sorry Wu, I can’t do it. Kill you, marry Bolin, fuck Korra.”

“ _What?_ You couldn’t even kill Bolin instead?”

I shook my head, and pointed at Bolin with my drink. “He’s my assistant! I need him!”

Wu pouted. “You guys suck.”

“Aww, poor baby,” I cooed as I pinched Wu’s—surprisingly soft—cheek. “Tell you what, I’ll go get a round of shots. That’ll make you feel better.” I slid out of my seat a little clumsily, but still _gracefully_ , damnit.

“Shots! Shots!” Bolin started the chant, and the others picked it up. “Shots! Shots!” I waved at them over my shoulder as I made my way to the bar.

I had to weave around several bodies—the restaurant had gotten quite a bit busier—and shoved myself between two occupied barstools. Korra was there, entertaining several young women by lighting a row of shots on fire. I watched as the girls gleefully took the shots, then turn to each other in surprise. “It tastes like warm pumpkin pie!” one of them trilled.

Korra winked as she collected the empty shot glasses. “Told ya.”

She took a few more orders, and I was happy just to watch her all night. She laughed easily and often, and hardly seemed to notice the more aggressive patrons. After a few moments she spotted me, and stopped to say something quietly to the other bartender working with her. He laughed and nodded before taking over her spot on the bar. She sauntered over to me and slapped a rag onto the counter. “What can I get you this time?” She asked, leaning close to my ear. “A sidecar?”

Christ, I was so ruined for her. “Sounds good, but I’m also in need of five shots.”

She pulled back, her eyes wide in surprise. “Boss lady cutting a little loose, huh?” she observed as she pulled out six clean shot glasses.

“I’ve been known to have fun occasionally,” I told her as I watched her pour various liquids into a shaker.

“I don’t doubt it,” she said with a smile and a lingering look.

I might have been a little drunk and a little out of practice, but I could certainly pick up what Korra was putting down. “What’s that?” I asked with a pointed look at the shaker. “Sex on the beach?”

Korra laughed. “Sorry to disappoint, but this is a washington apple. Keeping you on the whiskey menu tonight, I think.”

Okay, so maybe I was more than a little out of practice. “I only need five,” I tell her as she poured out the rosy liquid into the shot glasses.

Korra glanced at her watch. “Well I am off work in about thirty seconds, so this one is for me.”

I bit my lip in what I hoped was an alluring manner. “In that case, I think you can take two more.”

I must have been at least somewhat successful, because her eyes found my mouth again before returning to my eyes. “What about your friends?”

I leaned my elbows on the bar. “You’re better company. And besides, I see those guys every weekday.”

She smiled. Not her small, secretive grin, but an openly pleased one instead. “I don’t know how you do it,” she said as she picked up her first shot.

“By drinking heavily,” I said as I selected my own glass. We take them, and it’s a smooth burn all the way down, with a little bit of sour at the end. “Wow, that’s really good.”

“Good, because you’re about to drink two more,” Korra said with a chuckle.

When I returned to the table, sans shots, Iroh looked at me confusedly. “What the fuck?”

“What happened to the shots?” Mako asked loudly before hiccuping harshly.

I shrugged. “I got something better,” I said as I brandished the cocktail napkin with Korra’s number on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The stiletto, manhattan and sidecar are my whiskey cocktails of choice, in that order. You know, just in case you ever want to buy me a drink :P
> 
> ([Original Post](http://golarisa.tumblr.com/post/145892945490/idk-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-but-i-once-saw))
> 
> Edit 9/7: [JessJessTheBest's original text post!](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/142556229525/guys-my-dudes-you-have-no-idea-how-satisfying-it)


End file.
